1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat bed knitting machines which can be programmed to produce prescribed designs in a fabric and has particular application to home knitting machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programmable home knitting machines which pick up patterning instructions photoelectrically from a program card and utilize such instructions during the knitting of fabric as the carriage is moved back and forth across the needle bed of the machine are known and are exemplified by the machines of U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,405 and Japanese laid-open Patent 85853/73. It is a disadvantage of such machines that they do not include control means enabling an operator to readily select a needle at a chosen location in the bed of the machine to knit a particular column of a design unit and to thereby fix the horizontal position of the entire design within a width of fabric to be knit and it is a prime object of the invention to remedy such deficiency.